Racing Hearts
by Alaine1
Summary: It is the night of the Last Blast dance, and Chloe finds herself going with none other than Brady Black. Will they finally reveal their feelings to each other?
1. Default Chapter

Racing Hearts  
Part: 1/3  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; NBC owns everything, blah blah blah. You know the drill.  
Pairing: Brady/Chloe  
Authors Note: Just a fluffy little Broe fic I cooked up when I was going through withdraw. ;) Enjoy!  
  
Loud rock music blared in her ears as Chloe Lane pushed her way through the crowded room towards the table containing the drinks. Perspiration and sweat clung to the back of her neck, and she longed to be out in the crisp June night air; the cool breeze howling at her back. But this was her graduation party, she couldn't exactly back out now. After all, this was a once in a lifetime type of thing. In just a few months she would be jetting off to Juliard, about to start a new life as a famous opera singer, or at least she hoped that would be the case. Whatever the case may be though, very soon her life would be taking a dramatic turn of events, and she wanted to soak up as much normal Salem bliss as possible.  
  
Originally she hadn't even intended on coming at all. She was planning to spend the evening curled up with a good book in front of the television, when her friend Belle had phoned her up, gushing about this dress she just HAD to try on for graduation. It sounded like such fun, she just couldn't resist. Even if that meant showing up at the party a single gal; Phillip had long since moved on from their relationship and was planning on attending with Mimi. Shawn and Belle were going together, of course; Salem High's Golden Couple, how could they not? But that left her as the tagalong, like always.  
  
That is, until Belle had suggested that she bring Brady along as a date - a purely platonic one, of course, but it was better than going completely stag. After much persuading, Chloe had finally agreed to go, much to her friend's rejoice. Little did she know that Belle was secretly hoping that tonight would be the night she and Brady would reveal their true feelings for each other. It would be about time, too.  
  
"So, Diva, what do you think of this party so far?" Brady shouted over the thundering noise, as he poured some fruit punch into one of the little plastic cups and downed it all with one gulp.  
  
Chloe couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips. "Not bad," she said, taking his hand and leading him back towards the dance floor. "But I think it's time to REALLY get this party started!" As a sultry, slow song floated over the airwaves, Chloe's eyes glittered with mischief.  
  
Wrapping her arms around Brady's neck, she inched his body closer until she was pressed up against him, as they continued to slowly dance to the beat. Normally she never would have dared to try anything of the sort with her best friend's brother - but tonight was different. Tonight she felt like taking risks. Pretty soon she would be leaving the drab world of Salem behind for good, so she might as well take her chances.  
  
The song ended and they both pulled away; beads of sweat dripping from their necks. Brady just eyed her curiously, wondering what was up. It wasn't like Chloe to act so out of character.  
  
"Chloe, are you feeling alright?" he asked after a moment, to which she replied with a grin. "I mean, somebody didn't spike your punch, did they?"  
  
"No, of course not. I just felt like letting my inner wild side out for the night. There's not something wrong with that, is there?"  
  
Brady took a glance at the low cut backless sapphire dress that hugged her every curve before replying. "Hey, I'm not complaining," he said before mentally kicking himself, worried that she might think he was coming onto her. The last thing he wanted to do was possibly put their friendship in danger by further complicating their relationship.  
  
"Oh My god, I can't believe how hot it is in here!" a certain chipper voice they both recognized instantly squealed, plopping down in a red cushioned seat beside them. Her date, Shawn Brady, soon followed, casually throwing his leather jacket over his shoulder.  
  
"Hello to you too, Tink," Brady grinned at the all too familiar nickname he often used on his younger sister.  
  
"You guys will never guess what I just heard earlier when I was talking to Alyssa Monroe!" Belle continued to gush, her blue eyes lighting up with delight.  
  
"What, that you've been nominated for a nobel peace prize?"  
  
"Not funny, Brady," she said, playfully whacking him on the arm with her purse. She was about to continue, before her eyes met those of Chloe's; her cheeks turning scarlet as if a light bulb had suddenly flashed on in her head.  
  
After a moment of silence, Chloe's curiosity got the best of her. "What was it that you were going to tell us, Belle?"  
  
Belle averted her eyes from her friends. "Oh, nothing..."  
  
"Come on sis, you've kept us in suspense long enough." The sarcasm was evident in Brady's voice, but he couldn't help but note the worried expression that dawned on Belle's face. Whatever it was she was keeping from them, it certainly wasn't her usual lollipops and flowers routine. 


	2. Part 2

Racing Hearts ~ Part 2  
  
The tension in the room was beginning to increase. All eyes shifted to Belle, who was nervously chewing her bottom lip. "I wasn't going to say anything before, because I wasn't sure how you were going to react, Chloe."  
  
"React to what?" Now it was Chloe's turn to truly be puzzled.  
  
"To Phillip and Mimi being engaged. I know, I know, I wasn't thinking before I ran my big mouth off earlier - but I was just so excited to tell everyone the news. You know me, Ms Gossip Queen!" Belle rambled nervously, hoping the news wouldn't put a downer on what she hoped would be a perfect evening for Chloe.  
  
A laugh suddenly burst from the depths of Chloe's throat, and she clamped her hand over her mouth to contain it. "THAT'S what you were so worried about telling me, Belle? As a matter of fact, Phillip told me the news himself just earlier this evening!"  
  
"And you're not upset?"  
  
"No, of course not. What Phillip and I had has long since been over with. I'm ready to move on with my life, and I'm happy that he finally is too," Chloe said, flashing back to a time when it had not been quite so easy for Phillip to move on. He had taken their breakup pretty badly, as was to be expected, so the news that he was engaged to Mimi Lockhart had completely shocked her. But in a good way.  
  
Brady nodded his approval, pleased to see Chloe taking things so well. And secretly happy that she wasn't still hung up on Phillip, leaving him free to finally make his move. Although he would never dare admit that to anybody, unless he was being held at gun point. "I hope you mean that, Chloe."  
  
"I do," she nodded, before standing up, anxious for another dance. A slow, romantic melody floated through the air, and her body ached to be close to Brady's. "Come on, let's dance."  
  
"AGAIN?" Brady laughed mockingly, letting himself be led towards the dance floor.  
  
"That is, if you're up for the challenge," she teased.  
  
"I'm up for anything you have to give me."  
  
Chloe felt a grin spread across her face before resting her head against his chest; feeling her body relax as the music began to take over. The entire world started to fade away in a soft blur, until it appeared as if she and Brady were the only two people to occupy the dance floor. She continued to wrap her arms tighter around his back; until she could smell the fresh scent of his aftershave. Inhaling deeply, she felt her eyelids close; bliss overcoming her body, and a happiness she couldn't remember feeling in quite sometime. "This is nice," she murmured in a sleepy haze.  
  
"What is?" Brady asked softly, tenderly running his hand down one of her bare shoulders; savoring the soft feeling of her skin beneath his fingertips. This was heaven, pure and simple. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.   
  
"Just being like this," she whispered, pulling her face up to meet his, so now their faces were only inches apart. Her lips were moist as she leaned in for the kiss, as her head slowly moved forward...  
  
The song ended, and the magic began to fade. A blush crept over Chloe's face as she realized just what she was doing. How silly she must have been to think Brady Black would ever be interested in her. He looked to her as if she were his little sister's best friend; nothing more.  
  
So why had she deluded herself into thinking he wanted to kiss her back?  
  
~  
  
"So Chloe, have you heard back from Juliard yet?"  
  
It was somewhat later that evening and Chloe, Brady, Shawn and Belle were seated around a large buffet table, resting from a long evening on the dance floor. The events of the almost kiss were still whizzing through Chloe's mind, and she had to snap herself back to reality when she heard Shawn speak.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I got their letter of acceptance a few days ago," Chloe said, remembering how overjoyed she had been upon learning the news that she was officially a student at Juliard. "I leave August the 21th, to be exact."  
  
"Wow, that doesn't really seem very long when you think about it," Belle commented, taking a sip of punch before placing a hand protectively on Shawn's leg. "I can't believe in just a little over two months we'll all officially be college students!"  
  
Brady chuckled. "Hey, speak for yourself. But I promise you Tink, the whole college experience is really not all that scary."  
  
"Is that why you liked it so much you had to drop out?"  
  
"Ouch, I'm wounded!" Brady gave her his best big brother pout. "But seriously, I don't plan to stay a college dropout forever, you know. Once I get enough experience working at Basic Black I'll eventually reapply."  
  
A shadow crossed Belle's face as she sighed. "Yeah, but it won't be the same. I had this dream of us all going to college together, and now it looks like that may never be possible. What with you not even going, Chloe going to Juliard, Shawn joining the Navy, I feel like I'll be all alone!"  
  
"You won't be," Chloe assured her friend, although she had to admit her own fears were beginning to surface. "And hey, with your charming personality and good looks, I'm sure you'll make a whole slew of new friends and won't even need us anymore!"  
  
"Just don't get *too* friendly with them," Shawn advised with a playful cackle.  
  
"Aww how could anybody ever replace you guys?" Belle said with mock affection, although she was genuinely touched by her friends attempts at cheering her up. She refused to let the sappy sentimental side get the best of her, though. This night was about one thing: fun, and she planned to make the most out of it. "On that note, what do you say we all get back out on that dance floor and show them what we're made of?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Brady said before linking arms with Chloe. "You up for it?" he asked her.  
  
"You bet," she beamed, before pulling him away to the dance floor. The night was coming to a closing, yet she planned to make the most of what was left.  
  
In more ways than one. 


	3. Part 3

Racing Hearts ~ Part 3  
  
Chloe's breath rose in her throat as Brady swung her around on the dance floor; twirling her body once more until he had his arms safely locked around her waist. She grinned up at him before finally twisting her own body around to meet him half way; looping her arms around his neck and teasingly pulling him close. "Having fun yet?" she whispered as the song ended; her voice full of fake seduction that she knew drove him crazy.  
  
He pulled away, studying her glowing face carefully - trying to read the mixed signals she had been sending him for the past few hours. One moment she was all over him like a second skin, and the next she was lukewarm and slightly distant, as if they were merely friends and nothing more. As if the almost kiss on the dance floor had never happened.  
  
Being able to figure the diva out was something he often prided himself in, but tonight he just couldn't tell where she was coming from at all. He finally figured the best solution would be to get her alone somewhere, where they could talk freely without any distractions getting in their way.  
  
"Hey Chloe," he said, tapping her on the shoulder just as she was about to go back to their table to mingle with Shawn and Belle. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure, what's this about, anyway?" she asked, a little surprised at the urgency in his voice.  
  
"Can we go somewhere private? It's just that I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay..." Chloe's voice trailed off for a moment, before she finally nodded her head in agreement. "Let me get my jacket, and then we'll go."  
  
~  
  
A few moments later they both stood in the vast school parking lot; the cold wind nipping at their heals, and an awkward silence overcoming the scene. Chloe shivered into her jacket, before she tightened it around herself, trying to soak up all the warmth it provided.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" she finally asked, squinting to see clearly; the only light being the silver moon hanging in the sky. Still, she could make out the blue of his eyes, and that comforted her a little.  
  
"Us," he said simply.  
  
"Us? What about 'Us'?"  
  
Brady rolled his eyes slightly, not buying her dense act for a second. She knew perfectly well what he was talking about, she just chose to ignore it. "Yes. And what almost happened on that dance floor."  
  
Chloe's eyes instantly shot to the pavement.  
  
Silence.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat, just as she was about to speak. "A lot of things almost happened on that dance floor, Brady," came the wobbly reply.  
  
Brady's anger was beginning to mount at her apparent denial. "Damn it Chloe, don't play games with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about. I don't know why the hell you're trying to deny it."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Chloe folded a strand of wavy dark hair that had come loose behind her ear and began to silently pace. "Do you think that's what I'm TRYING to do? Come on Brady, you know me better than that! I'm just as confused about my feelings as you are."  
  
"So you mean that..." Brady let out a breath, not quite believing what he had just heard. "You have feelings for me?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," she stated firmly, holding her ground. "I know that I've been flip flopping around with my actions tonight, but I can't help it, Brady! Everytime we start to get close I keep getting reminded of how far apart we'll be in just a few months time. I'll be all the way off to Juliard, and who knows when I'll see you again."  
  
"I know that long distance relationships can be a hassle for some people, but that was never an issue with me, Chloe,"  
  
"Really?" Chloe's gaze was hopeful when she replied - which almost seemed out of character as well, because Chloe Lane was never one to allow herself any hope. She had been built up and let down too many times for that.  
  
Brady closed the gap between them, and gently rested his hands ontop her shaking shoulders in an attempt to soothe her. "Just being with you is enough. You have to believe me!"  
  
"I believe you, Brady." Chloe let herself fall into Brady's warm embrace; taking comfort in the warmth of his jacket, she let herself fall into a deep relaxation of relief. Finally she was free of carrying around the burden of having feelings for her best friend. It overwhelmed her so much that she felt a little sob emerge from the back of her throat.  
  
"Don't get all choked up on me now, Diva," Brady teased, but his voice was gentle and relieved as well.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said?"  
  
"Every word," he murmured, placing a kiss ontop her forehead.  
  
Chloe smiled in satisfaction. Raising her head, she pressed her lips to his, and gave him the kiss she had been holding inside her for the past several months. He responded gently; gradually deepening the kiss as the seconds went by.  
  
After the kiss had ended, Chloe stepped away; feeling a deep crimson trace her cheeks. She looked up almost shyly at Brady, before speaking. "Well, we better go inside, before we freeze our asses standing around out here."  
  
Brady let out a chuckle before swinging his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "Your wish is my command."  
  
"And Brady?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad we had this talk."  
  
"Me too. Remind me to have talks like these more often with you." Brady grinned down at her; tenderly placing his lips on her forehead.  
  
"That sounds like a very good idea to me, Mr. Black."  
  
"We'll make this work, I promise," were the last words Brady spoke before heading inside. 


End file.
